Rainy Day Man
by reanne080
Summary: Who is Hermoine's Rainy Day Man? Please R


Rainy Day Man By reanne_80  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to sailor moon and the characters to J.K.R.  
  
* * = Lyrics  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermoine sat on her bed at Hogwarts, crying over a letter she had clutched in her hands. She had just found out that her boyfriend for the last year, Victor Krum, was getting married. She couldn't understand why he had played with her heart the way he had. "Why did he say he loved me, when we was engaged the whole time we were together. Why didn't he tell me?! Maybe I wouldn't have fallen so hard." She broke down in sobs, thinking about all the time she had wasted on Victor.  
  
*When I think about the first time I thought I found someone who cared for me But things were not as they appeared to be*  
  
Suddenly her head whipped up and she jumped up. She had to get out of her room. She just couldn't stand being in an enclosed space. She ran down the stairs, past a shocked Ron and a confused Harry.  
  
"Hermoine, what's wrong?" Harry called after her, but Hermoine just shook her head and continued to run. Harry followed her out of the room and out of the castle to the lake, where Hermoine was at its edge, on her knees and crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl and murmured comforting words to her, not really knowing why she was crying, but wanting to comfort his best friend any way he could. He didn't even notice the pouring rain.  
  
*Rainy Day Man On your shoulder I cried When my first brush with love Left me shaking inside Rainy Day Man*  
  
"Hermoine, what's wrong? Please, you can tell me?" Harry spoke softly and smoothed some of her hair out of her face. He had a kind and understanding smile on his face.  
  
Hermoine stared into his green eyes and told him what had happened. That Victor Krum was marrying the girl he had been engaged to since birth and he hadn't even told her about it. "He left me to dangle for a year, Harry, knowing that nothing would come from it. Why? Why does it hurt so much."  
  
She broke down crying again and Harry just comforted her more, all the while thinking on ways to hurt Victor. "Hermoine, he doesn't deserve your tears. You are worth a million of anybody else and he was stupid to hurt a lovely girl like you. " He smiled into her deep brown eyes, seeing that the tears were slowing down as she gave a small smile. "Do you want me to go and beat him up? Cause I will you know?" He told her teasingly and she busted out laughing, not really meaning to.  
  
She chuckled softly at Harry, "You silly. Thank you, Harry. I needed this. You are so good to me." She smiled and gave him a hug. He smiled down at the girl in his arms and gave a happy sigh, knowing that she would be fine and glad he was able to help her on her time of need.  
  
"You're my best friend, Moine, and I love you. I won't stand for you to be hurt. I will always be here for you, k?" He said softly into her ears.  
  
Hermoine gave a happy sigh and let Harry go. She stood up and dusted off her robes, "Wow, I bet I look like a fright. Let's go back to the common room and sit by the fire." She shivered as she noticed the rain for the first time, "I'm really cold"  
  
Harry smiled at her and stood up, too. "Ok, let's race, one, two, three!" He took off on two and laughed at Hermoine's mock rage at him for cheating, both of them laughing and out of breath by the time they reached the tower.  
  
*Ever since I can remember Just like a brother you've been strong and true Always been the one to see me through*  
  
Later that night, Hermoine smiled as she recalled the day. She wasn't upset anymore. Harry had made her laugh so much that she had forgotten all about Victor. She smiled as she remembered the tickle fest they had had in the common room. Harry was so good for her. She really loved him. Her smiled started to fade as she got a shocked look on her face. She just realized that she said she loved Harry. Not like a friend or a brother, like Ron, but a deep, all consuming love. She smiled, her heart light and carefree as she imagined what their life could be like together. Him, working and coming home to her and the children, loving every minute of it. She started to smile when she thought a horrible thought. 'What if he doesn't love me like that? What if he can't see me for more then just a best friend.' She got really nervous and she wanted to see Harry, but knew that that would be impossible. It was 2 am and everyone was asleep. "Dam it being night." She said out loud and quickly covered her mouth, hopeing mot to wake her roommates. Luckily they were sound sleepers and didn't wake up. She decided to try and get some sleep. She fell into dreams of her and Harry and their life together.  
  
*Rainy Day Man You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again Rainy Day Man*  
  
In the morning, Hermoine got up, feeling refreshed even after so little sleep. She bounded out of bed and smiled. She quickly got ready for the day and even took extra time to French Braid her hair and applied a little amount of makeup, just eye shadow and lip-gloss. She smiled at her reflection and went to me Harry and Ron for a day at Hogsmead. As she entered the common room, she noticed that Ron wasn't there and she went over to Harry, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
"Where is Ron?" She asked Harry.  
  
He chuckled, "He left a half hour ago, with a girl from Hufflepuff. Seems little Ronnikins has a girlfriend."  
  
Hermoine smiled and grabbed his arm, "Cool, now it's just us." Harry looked quickly down at her and smiled when he noticed she didn't realize what she had said.  
  
*Always been the one to see me through*  
  
They had a great day at Hogsmead and were at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. Harry had gotten the feeling that Hermoine's feelings had changed for him and he was thrilled. He had loved her since he saved her in the Second Task (at least I think it was the second on, *grins sheepishly*) He hoped that this would happen. Not for her heart to break, but to notice him as more then a friend. And the timing couldn't be better. Ron had a girlfriend and Victor was out of the picture. He was staring into Hermoine's big brown eyes when he noticed that it had quieted down in the pub. He looked around and noticed that everyone had left. He smiled to himself. 'This is the time, no better,' he gave himself a pep talk, trying to get up the courage he was famous for.  
  
"Hermoine?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yah, Harry?" Hermoine said with a smile.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" He said as he closed his eyes, waiting for the laughter from her.  
  
Hermoine gasped and smiled brightly. She didn't answer him. Instead, she leaned over and kissed him, right on the lips and it wasn't one you would give to a friend.  
  
Harry felt the pressure on his lips and smiled and kissed her back, keeping his eyes closed. After a bit, he drew away and opened his eyes. He looked into beautiful Brown ones and he smiled bigger. "So, I guess that means yes?"  
  
Hermoine laughed and lapped his arm playfully. "You better believe it. Now that I have you, I'm not letting go, k?" She smiled into his eyes and was lost.  
  
*Rainy Day Man On your shoulder I cried When my first brush with love Left me shaking inside*  
  
They eventually got married and had a houseful of children. They had more children then the Weasly's. They knew nothing but happiness from that day since. May they continue to live happily ever after.  
  
*Rainy Day Man You're much more than a friend I would give anything Just to see you again Rainy Day Man* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how did you like it? Please be kind. It's my first Harry Potter fic. And I have a cold now, so, please be kind. Besides if you blast me, I will blast you back.^_^. I know this isn't the best story out there and it's probably very predictable, but it's just to get my feet wet. I hope someone out there likes it though. I don't have a favorite paring, but this song seemed to be made for Hermoine and Harry, though I guess it could have been Ron. ::smiles:: Well, enough with my yammering. Hopefully, I will get more ideas now that I have actually finished a story. He he he.  
  
Reanne_80 


End file.
